This invention relates principally to wiper equipment for motor vehicles and more particularly to a wiper angular typed arm for either right or left hand use.
Because of the large number of models of vehicles currently in use, manufacturers of wiper equipment, and stockists of spare components, have the problem of reducing, as far as possible, the number of alternative designs of components which have to be made and stocked.
With such designs of wiper arms, it has been the practice for many years to manufacture separate left-hand and right-hand versions. Longitudinally adjustable wiper arms are known and widely used. An example of these is shown in Smithers et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,420 issued Oct. 15, 1968 and assigned to tne assignee of the present invention. This discloses a longitudinal adjustment similar to the longitudinal adjustment herein shown and described. However it lacks the right or left hand versions and discloses a straight arm extension. This does not provide an ideal wipe pattern in all cases. Nesson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,283 issued Oct. 31, 1950 discloses a longitudinal arm extension with an angularly adjustable lip which can provide the right or left handedness required. However, the adjustable tip may become displaced during use by wear or inadvertent failure to sufficiently tighten the positioning screw.